


Red and Gold

by RecedingSerenity



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Dominion scoffed playfully, "I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Goldilocks," he snickered, turning his body a little to face Midas more."Oh? And what're you gonna do about it?" Midas responded, smiling a bit wider now. It was a smile that only Dominion got to see. A smile that Midas felt comfortable giving only to Dominion.Dominion's eyes narrowed, "I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it- c'mere!" He said with a laugh, suddenly but gently shoving Midas down onto the soft cushions of the couch, quickly moving over him.
Relationships: Dominion/Midas (Fortnite)
Kudos: 12





	Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO HEY I'M NOT DEAD!!! At least I don't think? Idk. But! Hi! XD So this is a different ship, I know not everyone likes it, so if Domidas isn't your thing, just,,,kindly skip over this, please! It's short and shitty compared to my other works, but it's literally 5am and I haven't slept, have m e r c y-

It should be illegal, really. For someone to be this...ugh, Dominion didn't even have a word for it. He didn't try to come up with one either. No, instead, he merely watched and only half listened to the man beside him, going over- eh..what was he going over again? Whatever it was, Midas was passionate about it.

Dominion watched in mild amusement as the left hand of his kept making little absent-minded gestures as he spoke; something he's realized that Midas had a habit of doing. His hands always had to be moving, had to be doing something. His right hand was holding a paper, but his left hand was empty, hence the constant movements of it as he spoke. It was cute, really. He probably wasn't even aware that he was doing it.

"Dominion?"

The demon blinked a few times, shifting his eyes quickly to meet Midas' gaze. "Huh?" Dominion quickly blurted out, clearing his throat a little.

"...You didn't hear a single thing I said, did you?" Midas said, raising an eyebrow and setting down his paper on the coffee table in front of them.

Dominion buzzed his lips, waving his hand a little, "Oh, please, of course I did! I always pay attention to you and your honeyed words, love," he flirted with a chuckle.

Midas rolled his eyes, but he couldn't prevent a little smile from tugging at his lips. "Oh, is that so? What was my plan about?" He challenged, leaning over and flipping his paper over so what was on it wasn't visible to Dominion. He leaned back against the couch, loosely crossing his arms as he kept his gaze trained on the demon who had snuck his way into his heart.

Dominion opened his mouth, but paused. Well shit. He had no idea- hey! It wasn't Dominion's fault that Midas was so...Midas! "Um..it was about..Chaos! He's..doing some shady shit, and..You're working on a plan to stop him," he answered eventually with confidence that he really shouldn't have.

Midas just sat there for a moment staring at Dominion, expression unreadable. "...Wow," he ended up saying, looking away from the other with a little smile now.

"Hey, I was in the ballpark, right?" Dominion laughed, slinging an arm around Midas' shoulders.

"I mean, a ballpark on a different island, maybe, but yeah, you were in /a/ ballpark," Midas responded with another roll of his eyes and a quiet chuckle, shaking his head a little.

Dominion scoffed playfully, "I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Goldilocks," he snickered, turning his body a little to face Midas more.

"Oh? And what're you gonna do about it?" Midas responded, smiling a bit wider now. It was a smile that only Dominion got to see. A smile that Midas felt comfortable giving only to Dominion.

Dominion's eyes narrowed, "I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it- c'mere!" He said with a laugh, suddenly but gently shoving Midas down onto the soft cushions of the couch, quickly moving over him. He gave Midas no time to react as he plunged his fingers into his sides, tickling him with a big grin dancing across his lips.

Midas' eyes went wide with a gasp, but he quickly squeezed them shut, laughter immediately bubbling up and escaping him, echoing just a little through the room. "No! N-no, stop it!" Midas just barely managed to get out, desperately trying to pry Dominion's hands away from him, but to no avail.

This went on for a few moments longer, both of them laughing brightly and happily. Eventually, though, Dominion stopped, smiling down at Midas, chuckling as he watched him trying to catch his breath. "You..you suck," Midas breathed out with an airy laugh, blinking his eyes open, to which Dominion just smiled and rolled his eyes before leaning down, capturing Midas' lips in a soft but loving kiss.

He loved him. Dominion loved Midas. He really, truly did. And even better? He knew that Midas loved him too.


End file.
